


A Lesson

by Elfflame



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Marauders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-27
Updated: 2007-07-27
Packaged: 2017-10-19 03:53:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/196575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elfflame/pseuds/Elfflame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For faerie_lullaby: Remus/Regulus<br/>Regulus had always just been Sirius' younger brother, nothing more, completely opposite in their thoughts, but oh so the same when it came to looks. To Remus, he seems almost untouchable, the perfect son of a Slytherin family, cold and haughty, and getting what he wants. But Remus wants to prove to him that you don't always get what you want.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Lesson

“What do you want? Hasn’t your family tortured him enough this year?” Remus snarled, pushing the younger Black brother against the wall outside the Gryffindor Tower. “You have to lie in wait and make him suffer more?”

Regulus’s eyes flashed, his chin jutting out. “It’s nothing to you what I want with my brother _halfblood_. Now, be a good boy and go fetch him.”

Any of Remus’s friends could have told Regulus that was a bad idea, but as Sirius was the only one of Remus’s friends he’d ever spoken to civilly, and he was apparently no longer even doing that, the younger Black had no clue just what he was in for.

“Fetch?” Remus said calmly, his tone soft the way someone else might have been icy. “I’m not one of your house-elves, Regulus. And you’re never going to hurt him again.” His hands tightened around Regulus’s, drawing them up over his head and pinning them to the wall.

The action obviously had some effect on Regulus. “W-what are you doing?”

“Teaching you a lesson, little _pureblood_ ,” Remus whispered, leaning in to nip at the other boy’s neck.

Regulus arched off the wall with a cry, shivering as Remus marked his skin. “Oh…ah…god…please…”

At that word, Remus pulled away. “Please? Please what?”

“Please don’t…stop,” Regulus said, the last word almost too soft to hear.

Remus made a face, then pulled away. “Hmm…too bad I don’t take requests. From _purebloods_ , anyway.” And with that he walked away down to the Library where he could cool off. Hopefully Regulus would be gone by then—for his own sanity.


End file.
